Une plume nommée Sourwolf
by Darness K. M
Summary: Stiles savait bien que Derek passait beaucoup de temps à lire, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait d'autre de son temps libre, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne le passait pas à courir nu dans la forêt. Mais il était très loin de penser que celui-ci écrivait des romans érotiques... En les prenant comme personnage !
1. Chapter 1

Une plume nommée Sourwolf

Stiles ne s'était encore jamais demandé ce que pouvait faire Derek Hale de son temps libre, mis à part lire, les aider et... courir nu dans la forêt ? Pourquoi pas, ça se faisait chez les loup-garous, non ?

Aussi, quand il vint frapper à la porte du loft, il pensait qu'il serait là et viendrait lui ouvrir. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais ça n'avait rien de grave, il prit alors la clé qu'il s'était faite et entra comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. De tout manière, la normalité, au milieu du surnaturel... toute une conception.

« Derek ? Tu es là ? »

Quoi ? Il avait le droit de s'en assurer, non ? Il pouvait très bien l'avoir entendu et pour autant ne pas bouger, peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de voir Stiles... ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Au début, il passait que quand il avait besoin de lui d'urgence. Maintenant, il passait quand il en avait envie. Pour le peu qu'il avait une question sur les loup-garous ou autre chose, il embêtait moins Scott, du coup. Il fallait avouer qu'embêter Derek était quand même bien plus amusant.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il alla à l'étage, cherchant âme qui vive, bien que n'importe qui aurait compris qu'il n'y avait personne. Il toqua à la porte qui devait être la chambre de Derek mais où il n'était jamais entré.

« Derek ? »

Tenta-t-il à nouveau tout en commençant à ouvrir la porte. Toujours pas de réponse, mais il eut enfin l'occasion de savoir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de Derek. Une chambre bien rangé, avec beaucoup de livres et un bureau, ainsi qu'un lit parfaitement fait. Tellement bien fait qu'il avait envie de plonger dedans pour le défaire. Il n'en fit rien et s'avança vers le bureau où ornait une petite pile de feuilles, en un tas parfait. C'était un réel appel qu'on lui faisait, non ? À laisser juste ça comme ça, on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que ça dans la pièce et que c'était quelque chose d'important.

Ça l'était sans doute, en fait. Au premier abord, il n'osa pas trop lire, c'était le jardin secret de Derek, il n'avait pas à y mettre le nez... mais il était curieux, et puis, après tout, qui serait au courant ? Il attrapa dons la pile de feuille et commença à lire des petits bouts par-ci par-là.

« _Derek fronça les sourcils._ »

Là, il reconnaissait bien Derek, en effet. Il s'était pris pour personnage principal ? Bon, pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas rare.

« _Stiles lui sourit d'un air narquois._ »

D'accord... Bon, peut-être que ce n'était pas lui, peut-être que Derek n'avait pas trouvé de nom et que Stiles, c'était original. Peut-être pas aussi original que son vrai prénom mais Derek l'ignorait. Il continua.

« _Derek s'amusait à compter les grains de beauté dans la nuque du plus jeune, il avait presque envie de le déshabiller pour pouvoir les compter un par un sur tout le corps..._ »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment il parlait bien de lui et... c'était carrément bizarre. Il avait envie de le déshabiller ? Pour compter ses grains de beautés ? Il était fétichiste ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il tenta, une première fois, de poser le manuscrit pour son propre bien-être mental. Le problème quand on est Stiles Stilinski... C'est qu'on n'a pas de bien-être mental de toute façon, il était trop curieux pour ça. Il passa quelque page pour voir ce que ça donnait plus loin.

« _Les mains sur ses cuisses, il écarta les jambes de l'hyperactif pour lécher... »_

« Waaaah ! »

Stiles avait soudainement lâché le tas de feuille comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bouillant. C'était clair qu'il venait de trouver un passage très bouillant, en tout cas. Et maintenant, il observait la pile de feuille comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose venu d'ailleurs... définitivement quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû trouver.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Derek venait d'arriver, alerté par le petit cri du plus jeune, il s'était empressé de le rejoindre sans savoir ce qu'il venait de trouver. En le voyant, il sut tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel face à l'air surpris de Stiles qui se mettait même à rougir, passant de son visage au manuscrit, il comprit bien vite et gronda.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

Stiles avala sa salive et se reprit bien vite en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait fais quelque chose de mal ! Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas à entrer dans sa chambre comme s'il était chez lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui hurler dessus !

« Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Tu écris... ça ?! En nous prenant comme personnage, en plus ? T'es un grand pervers en fait ! »

Derek ne répondit rien, l'air fermé, il se contenta de croiser les bras alors que Stiles passait devant lui pour quitter la pièce, en claquant la porte. Avant d'y revenir pour prendre le manuscrit.

« Et ça, je le prends avec moi, non mais ! »

Et il partit. Définitivement, cette fois. Du moins, pour le reste de la journée. Le Hale poussa alors un profond soupir, ce n'est pas qu'il ne comptait pas parler de ce qu'il écrivait à Stiles, un jour... c'est juste que ce n'était pas prévu pour le moment. Il ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet. Au final, c'est le sujet qui s'est présenté à Stiles. Il prit place sur sa chaise et sortit son portable pour appeler quelqu'un.

« Derek ?

\- Salut, Scott... Tu vas sans doute en entendre bientôt parler mais Stiles a trouvé le manuscrit...

\- Pour qu'il ne le trouve pas, tu aurais dû le planquer dans un coffre-fort à la banque. C'est lequel ?

\- Le Stiles et Derek...

\- Ha oui, en plus... Il l'a pris avec lui ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il va le lire alors.

\- Il a dis que j'étais un pervers.

\- Tu connais Stiles, il dit ce qu'il pense sur le coup... et puis j'imagine qu'il doit être gêné et surpris.

\- Et si... »

Derek n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, il était assez anxieux, si Stiles le détestait ? Il avait l'habitude de faire tout de travers, même tout à l'heure, au lieu de tenter de lui expliquer, il l'avait pratiquement mis dehors. Il n'arrivait pas à réagir calmement, il fallait toujours qu'il s'énerve, qu'il maugrée, qu'il menace... on était loin de l'homme galant et romantique. Pourtant, il essayait de faire des efforts, il n'aimait pas blesser Stiles...

« Derek, ça va aller, fais-moi confiance.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

\- Je sais. Mais le fait même que tu m'ais appelé montre bien que tu commences à me faire confiance...

\- Hm... Tu crois vraiment que ça va aller ?

\- Oui. »

Oui, enfin... même quand ça n'allait pas, il lui dirait que ça irait bien. Difficile de faire confiance, que ce soit avec Scott ou n'importe qui d'autre, il avait l'impression d'être entouré de gens qui soit mourraient soit le trahissaient. Il avait peut-être simplement un mauvais karma. Un karma de Hale. Il finit par raccrocher en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent ? Devait-il écrire la suite ou non ? Stiles pouvait le prendre encore plus mal et il n'avait pas envie d'empirer la situation.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles regagnait sa maison rapidement, grimpant dans sa chambre alors que son cerveau était en mode « 404 not found ». Il venait de trouver du lourd. Du très lourd. Derek Hale, Sourwolf de son surnom, écrivait un roman érotique gay... avec eux deux comme personnages principaux. S'il s'était attendu à ça ? Certainement pas ! Il posa le manuscrit sur son bureau et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Est-ce que ça signifiait vraiment ce qu'il croyait ? C'est-à-dire que Derek avait certainement envie de lui faire lui-même ces choses mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas et qu'il se retrouvait à écrire son fantasme ? C'était un exutoire comme un autre, il le savait. Mais... mais quand même. Il n'avait jamais rien vu ni soupçonné. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient proche, à leur façon, pas trop mais juste assez pour que le loup-garou ait son espace vital, il en avait besoin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais épanchés à des petits secrets ou encore leurs états d'âmes, ils étaient encore assez secret l'un envers l'autre... il ne l'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant.

Il revint près du roman qu'il toucha du bout des doigts, songeur. Est-ce qu'il contenait des réponses à ses questions ? Au delà du fait qu'il plaise à Derek, est-ce qu'il pourrait apprendre des choses sur lui ? Des choses qu'il n'aurait même pas soupçonné ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait mieux le connaître sans devoir poser des questions à ce loup-garou si distant et secret ?

Mais surtout, est-il prêt à accepter ce qu'il pourrait découvrir ? Lui-même n'en savait rien.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais... Je commence encore d'autres fics alors qu'il y en a plein que j'ai pas terminé. Et je me sens même pas coupable ! xD**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait quand même ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi ? Oui, c'était bien la question, déjà pourquoi avait-il commencé par lire la fin ? Stiles voulait savoir comment ça se terminait avant d'entamer sa lecture et il ne comprenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer là, soit il manquait un chapitre, soit la suite allait être dans un deuxième roman. Et si jamais ça n'était pas prévu alors il forcerait Derek à l'écrire ! Il lui devait bien ça vu qu'il l'utilisait pour ses fantasmes. De toute façon, c'était impossible qu'il se contente de cette fin.

Citation du passage :

 _« J'en ai marre de te voir tout le temps avec Lydia. » Grommela le loup-garou. Le plus jeune tourna son regard vers lui sans comprendre._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?_

 _\- Je veux que tu prennes tes distances avec. » Stiles fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. C'était pourtant clair._

 _« On fait partis de la même meute. C'est normal qu'on soit proche._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle ! » Derek lui avait presque crié dessus, ce qui eut le dont d'agacer encore plus l'humain._

 _« Mais tu vas te calmer ouais ?! Pourquoi tu t'énerves tout à coup, je comprends rien ! Tu peux pas t'expliquer clairement pour une fois ! Lydia est mon amie !_

 _\- Pff, ouais, c'est ça.. juste une amie. » Et là, tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Stiles._

 _« Attends... Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux quand même ? » Gagné. Derek baissa le regard, presque honteux. « Mais il n'y a rien entre moi et Lydia à part de l'amitié !_

 _\- Menteur, je sais que tu étais amoureux d'elle._

 _\- Mais c'est du passé, Derek ! Maintenant c'est toi que j'aime !_

 _\- Eh bien même ! Mets juste un peu de distance entre elle et toi, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !_

 _\- T'es bouché ma parole ! Je te l'ai dis, on est amis ! Juste amis !_

 _\- Jusqu'au jour où ça va déraper !_

 _\- Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu me fais pas confiance en fait ! C'est un comble pour le mec le plus sexy de tout Beacon Hills ! Tu veux qu'on compte tes conquêtes peut-être ?!_

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir !_

 _\- Alors ça c'est fort ! Tu sais quoi, c'est Mr-mauvaise-foi qu'on devrait t'appeler ! Et puisque t'as décider de jouer au gros con jaloux avec moi, et bien je me casse, ça te fera les crocs ! »_

 _C'est sur ces mots que Stiles, très énervé, quitta la demeure. Derek ne bougea pas, persuadé qu'il allait finir par revenir. Mais il ne revint pas. Et les autres jours non plus, d'ailleurs._

Fin de la citation.

Et fin du bouquin, même. Mais c'est quoi cette fin ? Ils se séparaient et c'est tout ? Mais ils s'aimaient, non ? Vu que Derek était apparemment jaloux... Stiles ne comprenait pas comment les deux personnages du bouquin avaient pu en arriver là. Et surtout, pourquoi Derek avait-il écris ça ? C'est vrai, au départ il croyait que ce n'était qu'un livre basé sur son fantasme, mais là c'était un tout autre niveau, puisque si les choses étaient ainsi, il n'aurait aucune raison de faire disputer les deux personnages, encore moins de faire une fin triste.

Est-ce que Derek les voyait ainsi ? À toujours se disputer pour un rien ? Ce n'était pas vraiment faux mais ça n'allait jamais aussi loin. En même temps, ils n'étaient pas en couple non plus, ceci expliquait peut-être cela. Stiles soupira longuement, est-ce que ça signifiait que si jamais il y avait une infime possibilité pour qu'il se retrouve en couple avec Sourwolf, c'était voué à l'échec ? Pas qu'il l'envisageait, évidemment, mais c'était toujours bon à savoir.

En parlant de Sourwolf, il put remarquer qu'il avait réellement signé sous ce nom. Pourquoi ? Il pensait qu'il détestait ce surnom. À moins que ce soit justement parce que c'est Stiles qui lui avait donné ce surnom. Non. Ne commençons pas à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Tous les écrivains avaient un nom de plume, Derek avait choisis celui-ci, pour des raisons qui lui sont propre. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant toquer à la porte et leva son regard sur son meilleur ami qui entrait.

« Salut, Stiles.

\- Ha bah tu tombes bien, toi ! Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert !

\- Je suis au courant. » L'hyperactif le regarda, perplexe.

« Tu... étais au courant ? Et depuis longtemps ?

\- Bien avant qu'il commence l'histoire sur vous deux, donc oui.

\- Et tu m'as rien dis ? Attends... Bien avant ? Comment tu l'as appris ?

\- Disons qu'il avait besoin d'aide sur un passage où il bloquait dans le roman d'avant.

\- Le roman d'avant ? » Stiles plissa le regard. « Et c'était quel couple ? Ne me dit pas que c'était toi et Derek ?

\- Non, mais il y avait bien moi. Moi et Liam. » L'humain entrouvrit la bouche, la ferma. Essaya de faire redémarrer son cerveau.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! » Scott haussa les épaules.

« Il trouve qu'on forme un beau couple, ça me dérange pas mais je ne serais jamais avec Liam. C'est mon bêta, mon ami et rien de plus.

\- Scott, dis-moi... combien a-t-il fait de couples ?

\- En comptant celui entre toi et Derek, trois.

\- Et c'est qui le troisième couple ?

\- Peter et Chris. » Petit silence.

« Quoi ?! » Scott se massa la nuque.

« Hm, il vaut mieux que Derek t'explique, je connais que le gros de l'histoire...

\- Et tu les lis ?!

\- Le Scott et Liam, je l'ai lu. Le Peter et Chris je compte le lire, comme c'est son premier il est beaucoup moins... suggestif. Par contre celui entre toi et Derek, je ne le lirais pas.

\- Évidemment, puisque je vais le brûler.

\- Une fois que tu l'auras terminé ?

\- En parlant de terminer, tu sais la fin qu'il a fait ?!

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, comme tu as tout découvert il doit être en train d'hésiter pour faire un tome 2 ou non.

\- Il a intérêt ! Sinon je vais lui dire ma façon de penser, moi ! Mais pas maintenant. Je vais attendre au moins une semaine avant d'aller le voir. Oser me cacher un truc pareil... et il te prend pour complice en plus ?! Mais on est où là, dans la quatrième dimension ? Tu es MON meilleur ami, tu dois tout me dire, et les autres n'ont qu'à se chercher un autre meilleur ami pour faire des cachotteries ! Non mais. » Stiles croisa les bras, l'air bougon alors que Scott l'observait.

« ça veut dire que tu ne me feras jamais de cachotteries ?

\- Bien sûr que non !... Bon, je peux rien te promettre. » Le brun ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Je vois. Et donc, tu ne détestes pas Derek ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je suis surpris et contrarié qu'on m'ait caché ça depuis si longtemps ! »

Scott s'approcha de lui avec le sourire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement et s'installa à ses cotés, attendant, tout simplement. Un petit moment passa avant que Stiles ne décide de reprendre la parole.

« En tout cas, si jamais tu finis avec Liam, on pourra dire que Derek a un don de voyance. »

L'alpha ri, tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement impossible, mais il n'en dit rien. La soirée passa et Scott rentra chez lui, Stiles put alors commencer la lecture du roman depuis le début. Il était assez étonné en fait, ce n'était pas comme il l'avait pensé. Même s'il y avait des scènes chaudes, au début les deux n'étaient pas ensemble et ça mettait même du temps à ce que la relation de couple s'installe entre eux.

« _Derek n'en revenait pas. Il connaissait ce sentiment et refusait malgré tout d'y croire. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, que ce soit Paige, Kate ou toutes les autres, ça s'était toujours mal terminé. Et maintenant ? Il tombait sous le charme d'un adolescent humain, hyperactif, dont le père est shérif ! Rien que ça ! Sans parler du fait que lui et Stiles ne s'entendait pas à merveille, même loin de là. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'était pas doué pour s'entendre avec quelqu'un, c'était bien lui._

 _Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison avant d'entraîner l'humain dans ses travers. Leur relation était voué à l'échec, c'était comme ça. On appelle ça le Karma. Quand bien même Stiles serait bi – puisqu'il aimait Lydia -, il y avait peu de chance qu'il accepte de sortir un jour avec Derek. Le loup-garou n'y croyait pas une seconde, ce pourquoi il préférait mettre ses sentiments de côté et se contenter d'observer celui qui venait de s'endormir sur son épaule. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais il n'avait pas un lit pour ça ? Et puis, il pensait que Stiles ne savait pas dormir sans son oreiller._ »

Attendez. Paige, Kate et les autres ? Combien y en avait-il ? Ça méritait un éclaircissement. Stiles prit un petit calepin et nota ça, il allait d'ailleurs prendre grand soin de noter toutes les questions qu'il pourrait se poser après cette lecture. Autant dire qu'un calepin ne suffira pas.


End file.
